Don't care about the rain
by Tarhiliel
Summary: Ron and Hermione are on the 6th year of Hogwarts and start to feel the need to express their feelings for eachother. Mainly R/H, a little H/G. A little Draco.
1. Chapter 1 She's important

There she is, by my side. It is 6th year already and I still can't understand how pretty she is. Yeah, I notice things! I notice her. She isn't eating at all, and I would bloody love to know why, but what am I suposed to say? ''Hey Hermione, I think you're pretty and I was wondering why aren't you eating today!''. Believe me, if I try to say something to her at this moment, it will problably come out worse than that, if possible.  
  
So she isn't eating. So what? People tend to NOT be hungry sometimes! Sometimes even I'm not hungry! Yeah, you heard me, sometime Ron Weasley isn't hungry!   
  
But why the sad look on her face? I don't get sad when I'm not hungry. That's the weirdness with her today. She has been bloody moody all day around me, and now she isn't eating, and almost crying.  
  
''Mione...'' I risked. Great, now I'll have to come up with something to say.  
  
She looks at me and says nothing, she just nodds, waiting for the answer. What, she can't even TALK now? What's the matter with her? Still, she looks rather cute when sad, but not as cute as she looks when smiling, and might I add, NOT ignoring me. So now I gotta say something. Think Ron, think.  
  
''Not hungry huh?'' NOT HUNGRY? Well, DUH! You know what, I'm gonna try to keep my mouth shut from now on.  
  
''No, it's just...'' She looks down and starts playing with her hair. I love when she does that! Actually, I can't think of anything she does I don't like, except ignoring me.  
  
She storms out of the hall faster than I could think. What the hell was wrong with her? I feel a hand on my shoulders, it's Harry. I hadn't even notice there were other people on the table. Besides Harry, Ginny's there, and some girl I don't remember. I really don't care.  
  
''What did you do this time huh?'' Harry asked, playfully.   
  
''I would like to know that too! But she won't even bloody talk to me!''  
  
''Maybe it's one of those girl things. Maybe you just have to wait.''   
  
Easier said than done Mr. Harry. I know him for too long, and he's just saying that because he really doesn't know what to say! He's too busy trying to choose between Cho and my baby sister! Does he even KNOW I have feelings for Mione? Well...maybe he does, cuz well...who doesn't...besides her...I wish I could say all I feel for her TO her, but again, easier said than done...I know that if I did she would storm out like she always does and never talk to me again...Can you even imagine? ''Hey, Mione, I love you!''....I think I'm not thinking straight here...I don't loooove her. I just....well, yeah, I love her. I've loved her for a long time...so I can't just let her walk out without giving me an explanation! I DEMAND and explanation!  
  
''I'm gonna try to see what's the matter with her. See you later Harry.'' I get up and start to walk towards the library. I bet she's there, she's always there. So sweet, always reading....EW, did I just say sweet??? That girl's driving me bloody mad.  
  
There isn't many people at the library....and she's not here....where else can she be? Well, she's too smart for me, she probably knows of all the places I would look at and will choose another one!  
  
''Did you see Hermione?'' I ask a girl from Griffindor.  
  
''She left a few seconds ago. I think she was heading to the great hall...''  
  
She thinks! She THINKS! People just don't like to help here. I need to be sure, not to be ALMOST sure! It's Mione for God's sake! She's important! She's REALLY important. Really...  
  
So I go to the great hall, and there she is, standing, staring right back at me. Was she expecting me or something? She looks lovely. She's wearing uniform, as always, but what's under it is lovely! Not that I keep thinking about it every single minute of my days....of my nights...Well, that's just NOT the point!   
  
She gives me a half smile and so do I. I walk to her, her eyes are still wet.   
  
I wipe a tear away with my fingers. Did I just do that? I touched her. God it feels nice. Her skin is so smooth. Something else to be thinking about tonight.  
  
''What's wrong Mione? Did I do something?'' I ask, whiny. I know she'll probably storm out again, but well, I have to try.  
  
''It's not your fault...it's me...I'm sorry...'' She takes a step closer to me, and looks down.  
  
''YOU did something? What?'' Now that was different. Mione confessing she did something to ME?  
  
''I...had a dream...'' Ok, was she actually saying she was sorry for having a bloody dream?  
  
'' 'Bout what Mione?'' I couldn't help but to also take a step closer to her. I could actually smell her hair. I could feel her heart beating. God, I hate not being able to hug her and kiss her.  
  
''About...us...'' 


	2. Chapter 2 He knows

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews :D Yes, I am a girl! I'm gonna try to make this a loooong story, about...10 chapters or so, so be patient, it's gonna take a while before something actually happens.  
  
---  
  
Ok. I'm trying to breath here. ''Us''? Could she MAKE things more complicated? You know, she could have just said ''you and me'', or just ''you'', because when we dream we usually are IN the dream! But ''us''? She made it sound so...relationshipy! Not that I have a problem with that, but I don't think she realizes the effect she has on me!  
  
''Wha-what?'' I gasped. Great, now I'm bloody gasping. But it's not all my fault! She's the one staring at me...so close to me! She's the one who's making me feel like this! It's all her fault, not mine! She's the one looking all perfect and needy, I can't help but to feel...love!  
  
''About us...'' She whispered, then came even closer.  
  
''Wha-what...how was it? I mean, what happ-happened in the dre-dream?'' I can't stand her so close to me! I'm starting to feel the things I should only be feeling ALONE, cuz it gets complicated to...control it...when she's around!  
  
''Let's go to the common room...I'll tell you there...'' Ok, that will be better. Us, I mean, her and I, sitting and talking. I can handle that. And besides, it was just a dream, a bloody dream! Why is she all whiny about it?  
  
So there's no one at the common room. That's probably better, no interruptions! I seat in the larger sofa, and she sits next to me. Like, right next to me!  
  
''Ron...I need to know something...'' She stars, now looking directly into my eyes. She's not crying anymore, thank God, but still, she looks so...alone...  
  
''Su-sure Mione, go ahead, ask me anyth-anything.'' I look down embarassed by my lack of skill with WORDS.  
  
''Why are you gasping?'' She asks, raising and eyebrow. Hey, I thought I was the one who was supposed to ask the questions here!  
  
''I-I don't know. Dream.''  
  
''Huh?''  
  
''The dream! Te-tell me about it.'' This isn't going the way I planed. Well, I just wanna bloody know what the dream was about, so Mione, can you please just tell me??  
  
''Oh...we were...here...'' She started.  
  
''Here?'' I pointed at the sofa.  
  
''Yeah...I was reading a book, a muggle book, called...something with, uh, lo-love...''  
  
There was a silent pause. For only God knows how bloody long.  
  
''A-and?''  
  
''And...you were looking at me...well, staring at me...then you came closer...yo-you held my hand...'' She was the one gasping right now! And I still can't understand how can someone be that pretty...I swear, she could be covered in mud and I wouldn't mind! AT ALL!  
  
''Hello!'' I hear an annoying voice coming from behind the sofa. It's Draco. GOD I HATE HIM. Happily he's alone, without his clones beside him.   
  
''What are you doing here? This is the Griffindor common room! Get out!'' I shouted. He doesn't seem to be paying ANY attention to me. Ok, great, now he's giving THE LOOK. The nasty bloody arrogant stupid Draco look.  
  
''Hush Weasley, I'm here to talk with Hermione.'' She looks up confused.  
  
''Me? What do you want with me?'' She changes the look on her face from sad to angry. I like her when she's angry, which is pretty much always.  
  
''I wanna talk to you ALONE.'' He gives me the look again. Ok, what makes him think that Mione will talk to him alone? What in the bloody world makes him think that I"M gonna let him talk to Mione alone? He's mad I tell you, mad!  
  
''I don't think we have much to talk about Draco, now if you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of a conversation with Ron, which didn't include you or anything related to you. Go away.''  
  
God I love her! She's so...perfect! I couldn't have said anything to Draco better than that! Ah, I wish he would just go so I could kiss her already!  
  
''I think we DO have something to talk about Hermione.'' He was serious now, I don't like that. And she....she's getting up!!! What the hell did I just miss???  
  
''Mione!'' I reach a hand to her.  
  
''It's ok Ron, it'll be just a second.'' She holds my hand for a second and then lets it go. Shivers, shivers all over my body! I love her touch. But I would love it more if she would just stay here and keep talking to me! What does she have to talk with Draco for anyway? She hates him!  
  
------------------  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I seat in a sofa in the Slytherin's common room. I hate this place, always have, it's just as dirty as the people from Slytherin, at least the people I know.  
  
Draco isn't looking as arrogant as always, but still, just the thought that the might know...it's scary...to think he might know my secret...  
  
''What do you want?'' I risk, since he's only staring at me. I hate when he does that, and it's getting frequent. Everywhere, everytime I look around, there he is, just staring.  
  
''Don't you have any idea?'' He gives me a half smile, which I also hate. God, I hate everything about him. But I have to me nice...he might know...  
  
''No, I don't...'' I look down, avoiding eye contact.  
  
''I have to talk to you about...a lot of things...'' I feel him getting closer to me, now he's sitting by my side, in the same sofa. This is creepy. ''Bloody'' creepy as Ron would say. I wish he was here.  
  
''O-ok...such as?'' I'm still looking down, playing with my skirt. I can see his hand next to it, he's closer than I thought.  
  
''Well, first of all...Ron.'' His voice is deeper now. Did he just say Ron? What does he have to do with Ron and I?  
  
''Ron? Why?'' I look at him now, he IS closer than I thought.  
  
''I know about your dream...'' He gives me the smile again. I can't believe he knows! Who...?...God, I bet it was Ginny. She has this annoying friend from Slytherin that I always see talking to Draco. I should've known better...she's too young to keep a secret...  
  
''A-and...?'' I look down again. I feel his hand on my face. His hand is cold. Why is he touching me for? He raises my head with his fingers, making me look directly into his eyes.  
  
''And I know you don't want him to know.''  
  
''That's no-not true. I was about to tell him when you interrupted.''  
  
''And I bet you're glad I did.'' He's still holding my face. God, I HATE him. But he's right...I could NEVER tell Ron about it. I couldn't even believe I had that dream. I couldn't believe I felt that way.  
  
''What's your point?'' I don't like him touching me, I just wanna get over with this.  
  
''I want something from you. Something so I can keep your secret.''  
  
Ok, this is beyond creepy. 


	3. Chapter 3I like that

God, I'm evil. And I like that. Here Hermione is, helpless, and me, PRETENDING to know her secret. This is fun.  
  
Yeah, I know, she's a mudblood, a filthy mugle born, but a pretty good looking one.  
  
Some years ago I wouldn't look at her this way, but people change, and she's living proof of that.  
  
So yeah, I noticed her changes. Her face changer, it's thiner, and her skin smoother. Her hair lighter and longer, and her breasts grew a lot. They're perfect, just like the rest of her body.  
  
So why not take avantage of that?  
  
''Wha-what do you want?'' She gasped. I run my fingers through her hair and get closer to her ears, whispering: ''I'm not done yet. That's not all I know.''  
  
She's not moving, and I like that. Maybe she's afraid, maybe she's enjoying it. I'm guessing it's the first option.  
  
''I also know what you feel...about him...and I'm SURE he doesn't think of you the same way. I hope you're sure of that to, you wouldn't want to embarass yourself.''  
  
She's staring at me. I almost feel pity. No, I don't, hahaha. Everybody knows Ron loves her, but hey, since when am I cupid?  
  
''What do you want?!'' She suddenly shouts, and a tear falls from he deep brown eyes. She's still not moving, and I'm enjoying every minute of it by caressing her face with my fingers.  
  
''You.'' I answer, and she closes her eyes.  
  
''I-I don't know what you mean.'' I know she knows.  
  
''Yes you do.'' I run my hand down her arm.  
  
''That's not going to happen.'' She answers quickly, opening her eyes.  
  
''Fine, then Ron needs to know your secret.'' I get up, knowing she'll stop me.  
  
''No, wait!'' She says, and I turn to her smiling.  
  
''There must be something else...'' She added.  
  
''Well, there isn't. Meet me here tonight, 12 pm. If you don't show up, you know what will happen.'' I start to walk away.  
  
''Malfoy!'' She screams.  
  
''Call me Draco.'' I wink at her and leave.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
I hate to wait. Hate it. It's still 11:45. But I know she didn't talk to Ron, I saw him all night walking around with Harry and Ginny, or whatever that brat's called.  
  
I know she's avoiding him, and I'm glad she is.  
  
Ok, here she comes. A little early, not that I mind. At all. She looks the same, she didn't change. I don't really care, she won't be wearing any clothes in a few minutes.  
  
''You're early.'' I state, smiling.  
  
''I'm leaving in a second.'' She answers.  
  
''I think we'll take longer than that.''  
  
''We're not doing anything Malfoy.''  
  
''Then I'm going to have to tell Ron about your little secrets.''  
  
''You won't have to. I will, tomorrow, when I first see him.''  
  
Ok, she can't do this to me now. She can't tell me, she just...can't.  
  
''That just doesn't work for me Hermione.'' I get closer to her, pushing her body against the wall.  
  
''Ma-Malfoy, let me go! I don't care about what you want!''  
  
She's weak, and I like that. I start to run my hand down her waist.  
  
''I told you to call me Draco.'' I smile, and she's terrified. I like that too. 


	4. Chapter 4I'm here

A/N- sorry I'm taking so long to get this done, it's just, I wanna do it right! as I said, this is gonna be long, do keep coming back and be patient! thanks so much for the reviews :D  
  
and sorry that this chapter it's kinda ...ok, totaly, short, next one won't be.  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
''Confundus!'' Hermione's move was quick and effective. Draco winked repetitively, falling on the floor, totaly confused. He didn't say a word, nor he made a move.   
  
Draco Malfoy didn't remember why he was there with Hermione, he didn't remember Hermione at all in the first minutes.  
  
''Granger! Wha-what did you do to me?'' He got up and grinned furiously.  
  
''J-just go away.'' She sobbed, still terrified by the situation. If it wasn't for her spell...she didn't know what could've happened.  
  
''I'm going to find out why I'm here! I'm...'' He stood tall staring at her, but then she lifted her wand again, and that made him turn around and walk away.  
  
Hermione sat down on the floor, arms around her knees. She was feeling silly for over reacting about a stupid dream.  
  
She sat there for a few hours, an like hours they felt. Hermione's mind was miles away.  
  
She wanted Ron to be there. She wanted him to go there and protect her. She wanted him to call her name.  
  
''Mione?'' It was Ron.  
  
-----------------  
  
Ron's POV  
  
I couldn't sleep, I felt that something was wrong. Something with Mione. I hadn't talked to her since that night in the commom room, and that bloody worried me.  
  
So I got up, borrowing Harry's invisibility cape, to find her. I looked everywhere, EVERYWHERE, but ONE place, the Slytherin's commom room. Just the thought that she might be there with Draco made me sick! AND I WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT THE DREAM!  
  
I knew the password to get here, Ginny's friend told me once. I might have used a little manipulation spell, BUT THAT'S ANOTHER STORY!  
  
And now that I'm here I see Mione, sobbing , seating on the floor, like someone had just violated her. I just...wanna protect her...  
  
''Mione?'' I risk, and she glances at me quickly.  
  
''Ron!'' She gasped. She had clearly been crying, and I hated that.  
  
''What...what happened? What's wrong?'' I run to her, staying on my knees by her side. She has her arms around her body. She looks up to me and whispers, ''Malfoy...''  
  
I knew it. I KNEW IT. Violating thoughts + Hermione + tears= Malfoy. ALWAYS. God, that bloody arrogant git, I just want to kill him!  
  
''WHAT DID HE DO???'' I shout.  
  
''He...he tried to...'' She looks down again and starts to cry. I feel so helpless. So bloody useless. I get closer to her, sitting down, and put my arms around her. Glady she hugs me back.  
  
''It's ok now Mione...he won't try that again...''  
  
''Ho-how can you be sure?'' She is crying desperately.  
  
''Because I'm here...I'm here to protect you...'' 


End file.
